


when i kissed the teacher

by Schriftstellerexcerpts



Series: words are all i have (to take your heart away) [9]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schriftstellerexcerpts/pseuds/Schriftstellerexcerpts
Summary: Waverly walks over to her desk and leans on it. “Everything is fine,” she assures her. “I just wanted to see you. I missed you.”“You just saw me a few hours ago.”“I missed you,” Waverly repeats.Nicole rests one of her hands on Waverly’s thigh, rubbing gentle circles on it. “I missed you, too,” she admits. “Aren’t you supposed to be in Chemistry, though?”“I finished my test early,” Waverly informs her, “so Mr. Fields let me leave early.”Nicole smiles. “I’m glad he did.”“Me, too,” Waverly sighs blissfully. “How many more minutes do you have until your lunch break is over?”





	when i kissed the teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! This one was requested by @EccentricVision13! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

**“When I Kissed The Teacher” Abba (1976)**

 

_Everybody screamed when I kissed the teacher_

_and they must have thought they dreamed when I kissed_

_the teacher_

 

Waverly is sitting in math class and drooling. Not because of the way her teacher’s jeans hug her ass just right, but because of the fact that she got no sleep last night. She fell asleep moments after sitting in her desk. It’s not her fault she has math first hour. Usually she is wide awake, taking notes, and shooting her teacher teasing looks. Not today, though; not when she’s _exhausted_.

 

She thinks she hears the bell ring, but she’s in no rush to get out of here. Her eyes are still closed and she hasn’t wiped the drool off of her face. She hears her classmates exit the room before she feels a hand running through her hair.

 

“Baby?”

 

The voice is soft, so soft that it makes her smile. Nicole’s always so gentle with her, as if she’s the most precious thing in the world. “Yeah?” She replies, her voice muffled due to her face resting on her folded arms.

 

Nicole keeps running her hand through her hair and Waverly feels sleep calling her again. “What’s the matter? You slept through the whole class. That’s not like you.”

 

Waverly knows she should be getting up and going to study hall, but when Nicole is talking to her, touching her, she doesn’t want to leave. “M’sleepy,” she murmurs, slowly lifting her head up. She knows she has drool on her face; she knows her eyes are barely open; she knows she looks a mess, but she also knows that Nicole still thinks she’s beautiful. “I was up all night studying for my Chemistry test.”

 

Nicole’s eyebrows are furrowed. She always furrows them when she’s concerned or confused and sometimes when she’s mad.

 

Waverly wipes the drool off of her face with the back of her hand and stands up. She reaches for Nicole and rubs out the wrinkles in Nicole’s forehead. She smiles when Nicole’s eyebrows aren’t furrowed anymore. “I’m okay,” she assures her. “I’ll take a nap after school.”

 

Nicole’s hands find Waverly’s waist and she squeezes gently. “At my place?”

 

Waverly nods. “If you want me to.”

 

“I definitely want,” Nicole says, dimples on full display. “You gotta go, baby. Students are going to be coming in any second.”

 

Waverly pulls away but not before adjusting the collar of Nicole’s button-up. “You’ll text me on your lunch break?”

 

Nicole nods. “Of course, my love.”

 

_all my friends at school_

_they had never seen the teacher blush, she looked like a_

_fool_

 

Nicole’s in the middle of eating her salad when there’s a knock on her door. She quickly chews and swallows before softly shouting, “Come in!”

 

The door opens and in comes her girlfriend.

 

“Waves?” Nicole questions, raising her eyebrows. “Is everything okay?”

 

Waverly walks over to her desk and leans on it. “Everything is fine,” she assures her. “I just wanted to see you. I missed you.”

 

“You just saw me a few hours ago.”

 

“I missed you,” Waverly repeats.

 

Nicole rests one of her hands on Waverly’s thigh, rubbing gentle circles on it. “I missed you, too,” she admits. “Aren’t you supposed to be in Chemistry, though?”

 

“I finished my test early,” Waverly informs her, “so Mr. Fields let me leave early.”

 

Nicole smiles. “I’m glad he did.”

 

“Me, too,” Waverly sighs blissfully. “How many more minutes do you have until your lunch break is over?”

 

Nicole looks at her watch. “Fifteen.”

 

Waverly smirks and pushes Nicole’s salad to the side. “Well, then,” she starts, “Miss Haught, I think you owe me something.”

 

“Yeah? What’s that?”

 

“A kiss.”

 

Nicole smiles and kisses Waverly’s arm. “There?”

 

“No.”

 

Nicole kisses Waverly’s cheek. “There?”

 

Waverly shakes her head.

 

Nicole kisses her forehead. “There?”

 

Waverly groans. “Baby.”

 

Nicole laughs softly before kissing Waverly’s nose. “That’s where you wanted me to kiss you, right?”

 

Waverly grabs the collar of Nicole’s shirt. “ _Baby_ ,” she says in the voice that she knows gets Nicole going. “You’re wasting time.”

 

Nicole grins. “Okay, okay,” she gives in. “Pucker up, Miss Earp.”

 

Waverly pulls her forward, connecting their lips in a kiss filled with fire and lust.

 

_nearly petrified ‘cause she was taken by surprise_

_when I kissed the teacher_

_couldn’t quite believe her eyes, when I kissed the_

_teacher_

 

Neither of them are sure how much time has passed, but the bell hasn’t rang yet. Nicole knows she should break it up, especially since Waverly has her fingers tucked into the waistband of her jeans.

 

Waverly is about to unbutton her pants when they hear the door open.

 

“Miss Haught,” someone, who Waverly thinks is Thomas Ridge, says as he walks into the classroom.

 

Nicole freezes.

 

“Whoa,” he says, eyes wide. He nearly drops his textbooks. “What the…?”

 

Waverly comes to a halt.

 

“Are you two…?”

 

Nicole is begging her mind to come up with something to say. “It’s not what it looks like.”

 

_Seriously, Haught?_ She thinks to herself. _It is exactly what it looks like, you idiot!_

 

Waverly removes her hand from Nicole’s jeans. “Hi, Thomas.”

 

“Hi, Waverly,” he pushes out. “Uh, is…are you…is this allowed?”

 

Nicole takes in a sharp breath.

 

“The whole kissing a teacher thing,” he adds. “Not the whole lady loving lady thing.”

 

Nicole exhales. “What’s it going to take for you to keep your mouth shut about what you just saw?”

 

Waverly stands up and adjusts her shirt. “Thomas, you can’t tell anyone about this.”

 

“Are you kidding?” Thomas asks, raising his eyebrows. “I’m telling everyone.”

 

“Thomas-“

 

“Yo! Anderson, get in here! You’ve gotta see this!”

 

Cody Anderson walks into the room and his eyes go wide at what he sees. “Dude, what?”

 

“Miss Haught and Waverly were just feeling each other up.”

 

“We didn’t know _this_ is what you were going to do when Mr. Fields let you leave early,” Cody says to Waverly.

 

“I didn’t think you had it in you to be a rebel,” Thomas tells Waverly, laughing softly.

 

Nicole clenches her jaw. “Stop teasing her.”

 

“Are you two a thing?” Cody asks. “‘Cause I’m pretty sure that’s not allowed.”

 

“Yes, we’re a thing,” Waverly replies. “I _love_ her.”

 

Nicole looks at Waverly. “You do?”

 

“I do,” Waverly smiles.

 

“How cute,” Thomas mocks them.

 

Nicole scowls at him. “Get out of my classroom.”

 

“We’re telling the principal about this.”

 

_my whole class went wild_

_as I held my breath, the world stood still, but then she just_

_smiled_

_I was in the seventh heaven when I kissed the teacher_

 

Waverly launches herself at them, but Nicole quickly grabs her.

 

“Baby,” she says, but Waverly is relentless. “Baby,” she tries again. “Baby.”

 

Waverly’s eyes jolt open.

 

“Baby,” she hears Nicole say as she gently shakes her. “Baby, wake up.”

 

Waverly sits up. She’s in Nicole’s house, on Nicole’s couch. “What?”

 

“I made dinner,” Nicole tells her. “Are you okay? You’re sweating.”

 

“I had a dream that we were kissing and we got caught by students,” Waverly says. “And they were going to tell the principal.”

 

Nicole raises an eyebrow. “That’s not going to happen, okay? We’re always careful.”

 

“I know,” Waverly replies. “It was just a dream. Nobody knows that I get to kiss the teacher.”

 

_one of these days_

_gonna tell her I dream of her every night_

_one of these days_

_gonna show her I care, gonna teach her a lesson alright_

 

Nicole smiles. “Nobody knows that I get to kiss the student.”

 

Waverly stands up. “Will you kiss the student right now?”

 

“What about dinner?”

 

“Dinner will still be there in an hour,” Waverly says, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s neck.

 

“What makes you think I’ll be done with you in an hour?”

 

Waverly pecks Nicole’s lips. “Oh, baby,” she says, “we’re gonna go all night.” She pecks Nicole’s lips again. “But we gotta make sure we have the energy for that.”

 

“You are something else, Waverly Earp.”

 

“Take me to bed, Miss Haught.”

 

_I was in the seventh heaven when I kissed the teacher._

 

  


End file.
